Mr. Seesponges
Mr. Seesponges is a character who is a friend of Timmy Turner and Cosmo. He is 103 and used to have Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents. The year was 1919, and he kept Francisco from bullying. Today, he gets bullied by Francis even though Mr. Seesponges is old. He is the main character of Fairly OddSeesponges. Description Unlike Spongebob, who has an unusual laugh, Mr. Seesponges has a normal laugh. He is a blue seasponge that is the same size as Spongebob. He has buck teeth like Timmy and wears a Black T-Shirt with Soccer Shorts (His skin isn't that wrinkley and it doesn't hurt him when he plays Soccer). In Timmy's Secret Wish!, the fairy council erases all of Timmy's wishes. He and everyone else on Earth became 50 years older. However, Denzel Crocker didn't seem to age at all. The same thing happened with Mr. Seesponges. He looked the same way since he was 10 and now he's still sporty. In fact, his father, which is 143, still doesn't seem to be old at all! Voice In AR!C, Mr. Seesponges was voiced by Daran Norris but then he voiced all of the male Seesponges family members. In the normal series, Mr. Seesponges is voiced by Tom Kenny. Character Mr. Seesponges is nice to most people and has the same enemies Timmy does. He still has a job as a lawyer. He gets tortured by Francis and Vicky. Sometimes, Timmy and Mr. Seesponges work together to solve their problems. Personality Mr. Seesponges is nice as we all know. Backround Family Mr. Seesponges mainly only gets made at Quintin. Every Thanksgiving, he sees all of his family members. Early Life Part 1 Mr. Seesponges first name is Spongebob 2. Mr. Seesponges wasn't always nice like he is today. When he first started to walk, he pushed other kids his age. When he joined soccer practice at the age of 5, he bragged to the kids in kindergarten that he was in soccer since he was the only one that did Soccer. Strangely, he never got in trouble until 2nd grade. He got a letter home from school and Grandma Seesponges had to sign it. In 4th grade, he was sent to a reformatory school to learn how to respect people much more. He quit in 6th grade but learned too much how to be nice. He started becoming a popular kid. He made at least 1 more friend from 6th grade to 9th grade. It stopped because he became so popular, everyone in school was his friend. Part 2 During Science class, he met a person named Jessie Seesponges. She respected a lot since they are the same species. Spongebob 2 and Jessie stayed with each other in college. They both went to the University of Dimmsdale. Zach took a class on Geography and Jessie took a Math class. They got married in their 20's. Connor Seesponges was born first, then Jenna later that year. 2 years later, Quintin was born and became selfish like Mr. Seesponges was as a little kid. At Work Mr. Seesponges works as a lawyer and works really hard. He works a lot on weekends but doesn't really care. He argues really well and sometimes, the nice person is considered better than the other. Future Life In the Seesponges Family, everyones hair starts to turn gray at the age of 560. He becomes slightly more crabby as he gets older, and uses a cane. He eventually has a long, white beard by the age of 700. His skin becomes wrinkley, and he starts to turn green. By the age of 800, he quits soccer and enjoys the last century of his life. He has little nice left. Relationships Timmy Turner Mr. Seesponges and Timmy respect each other, even if one of them do something wrong. When Timmy is in a Crimson Chin Comic, Mr. Seesponges becomes Spongey Clefto. Together, they defeat Comic Book Villains. Mr. S sometimes helps Timmy with his homework and gives Cosmo and Wanda a relaxing day at the same time. Cosmo Cosma Mr. S knows that Cosmo has idiotic behavior, but still makes Cosmo happy. Mr. S is a big fan of the Cosmo and Wanda relationship and makes sure Cosmo doesn't get too stupid. They often play Crash Nebula. Wanda Fairywinkle Both Wanda and Mr. S are big fans of chocolate, and sometimes they go to the chocolate shop together. They have never gotten mad at each other before. Mr. S's Enemies Mr. S always stays away from Francis, Vicky, and other villains. They always tease Mr. S but sometimes, they go to prison. Mr. S's Family Mr. Seesponges loves his family very much, and keeps them from enemies. He kingd of acts like a secret agent. Fanon Spongey Clefto defeats Timmy's comic book villains and the Bronze Kneecap is always the hardest to defeat. Trivia *Mr. S is rich since he has been a lawyer for a very long time. *Mr. Seesponges still has trophies from Soccer practice when he was 10 years old. See Also *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Francis *Vicky *Denzel Crocker Category:Non-canon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Seesponges Family Category:Character of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Character Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade Characters